


Выстрел Фугаку

by lachance



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Худший косплей Харли Квинн в истории.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выстрел Фугаку

Самыми спокойными временами за все время работы в цирке Датэ почитал те моменты, когда Тёсокабе удавалось выдерживать баланс между инженерным гением и вспыльчивым быдлом. На его великое горе, случались они нечасто. 

– Нет, ты не понимаешь, – он ударил ладонью по столу и наклонился так, что даже те жалкие остатки одежды, что он давал себе труд носить, показались незначительными, – моя Фугаку слишком велика для этой…

Не давая ему договорить, Датэ фыркнул, отмахиваясь:

– Весь цирк уже видел, как ты компенсируешь. А теперь слушай сюда.

Тёсокабе осклабился. Мори молча приложил ладонь к лицу. Юкимура оглядывал их обоих с жизнерадостным щенячьим недоумением.

– То, что твоя пушка должна выстрелить – уже решено, – продолжил он, убедившись в том, что его слушают с должным вниманием, – осталось решить, кем. 

– Может, тобой и выстрелим? – В его голосе прорезалась не слишком смутная издевка. – Танец с саблями в воздухе…

На мгновение Датэ показалось, что до того, как приложить руку к лицу, Мори случайно обмакнул ее в суперклей. А теперь просто пытался держать это самое лицо.

– Мои когти так остры, что могут прорезать твою Фугаку изнутри.

– Да что ты знаешь о силе иридиевого сплава?!

– Плотность и предел усталости металла.

Тёсокабе, кажется, стоило усилия не броситься на него с кулаками, о чем Датэ про себя немало пожалел. Он пожал плечами, склоняясь над столом с чертежом пушки, и очертил пальцем окружность дула, над которым должна была красоваться алая демоническая маска. Вместо того, чтобы указать конкретные цифры, Тёсокабе подписал красными чернилами над карандашными линиями «И ОХУЕННЫЙ ДИАМЕТР».

– И не забывай, что нам нужен кто-то тощий, – заметил он, постукивая пальцами по тонкой миллиметровке, – кто-то вроде Ханбея…

– Он же больной, – встрял вдруг Юкимура.

– На всю голову больной, – подтвердил Тёсокабе.

– Тогда все, что ему нужно – славный способ умереть, – весело резюмировал Датэ так, будто все уже решено, – время устроить вечеринку!

На мгновение каждый из присутствующих молча порадовался тому, что рядом не было Мацунаги.

*

Представление назначили на последний вечер в сезоне. Нужно было дать бомбу, достаточную для того, чтобы заставить зрителей ждать открытия следующего с нетерпением. Бомба скривила тонкие губы в усмешке, от которой у Тёсокабе и Датэ синхронно зачесались кулаки.

– Вы не серьезно, – он покачал головой и нервно дернул себя за выбеленную прядь, – я в эту, с позволения сказать, пушку не полезу.

От того, как он произнес слово «пушка», Тёсокабе неожиданно вспомнил молодость, в которой кувыркался под куполом на реактивном якоре. Периодически он падал, якорь ломался, и обломки прилетали кому-нибудь в голову. Рассчитать скорость падения и угол, с которым якорь войдет в опоры сцены, было совсем не сложно. Славные были времена… Мори по голове прилетало чаще всех.

Мори, наконец отлепивший руку от лица, мягко потянул его за волосы, вынуждая запрокинуть голову, и повязал на глаза лиловую сценическую маску. Сделал он это молча и так спокойно, что опешил на всякий случай даже Юкимура.

Датэ оглядел его насмешливо, грустно и с недоумением одновременно.

– Гребаная Харли Квинн. Джокера не хватает.

– Мицухидэ еще в прошлом месяце под горящее кольцо попал.

Мори высокомерно вздернул голову:

– Нужно помнить свое время выхода на сцену. 

– Какое время выхода на сцену, если вся суть в том, что он садится по центру и молча напивается?

– А кто это придумал?

– Спросите Оду.

Датэ и Юкимура не сговариваясь возвели очи к небу. То есть, к узорному цирковому куполу. На гладкой ткани переливались фантасмагорические созвездия.

Худший косплей Харли Квинн в истории встал, покачивая девчачьими широкими бедрами, и криво ухмыльнулся, подходя к почти достроенной пушке. Бегство от судьбы он, очевидно, почитал за бессмысленное занятие.

*

В день представления все проходило на удивление хорошо. Танец с саблями собрал привычные сдержанные аплодисменты, метатель топора не швырнул топор в зрительный зал, а воздушный гимнаст в Юкимуре в кои-то веки перевесил идиота, и он рухнул с натянутой под куполом ленты тогда, когда это было необходимо по сюжету, а не тогда, когда этого потребовала стерва-гравитация. Мори и его непередаваемое выражение лица на бис исполнили танец с горящим обручем, через который в конце полный покорной ненависти все-таки прыгнул Тёсокабе. Под конец трюка он всем своим видом обещал кому-нибудь врезать. Правда, видимо, не успел определиться, кому.

Все было в порядке, пока Ханбей не полез в пушку.

Когда сначала просто не сработал запал, Датэ даже не удивился. А вот то, что Ханбей внутри гулко раскашлялся и скорчился, царапая ногтями грудь под сценическим костюмом, было более серьезной заявкой на победу. Опасаясь, что с его драгоценной железякой что-то случилось, или ее недостаточно хорошо отмыли изнутри, или, в конце концов, что Датэ все-таки поцарапал ее и теперь Ханбей умудрился надышаться иридиевой пыли, Тёсокабе полез внутрь. И вот тогда-то пушка все-таки выстрелила.

Вцепившись в ошалевшего Ханбея, едва понимая, куда его несет ударной волной без всякого расчета веса снаряда, он только и успел, что прокричать на весь зал обещание смешать кого-то с перегноем, прежде чем исчезнуть за куполом цирка, прорвав его прямо по центру созвездия Водолея.

Датэ мрачно посмотрел наверх, где за нарисованными звездами теперь виднелись настоящие, и явно копируя старика-Такеду, почесал подбородок.

– Отличная будет вечеринка, – непонятно к чему произнес он, и пошел вместо испорченного номера с пушкой на бис исполнять танец с саблями.

Судя по уровню общего скепсиса, повисшего за кулисами, не согласен с ним был даже Юкимура.


End file.
